Stolen Hearts
by EridansLoveBug
Summary: What do you do when furever ends? In the sleepy town of New Berry; several horrid acts had been committed, along with a new arrival coming to the town. For Erik Cleerwater it was supposed to be a safe place to hide from everyday life. But after several deaths, everyone is falling apart... Can Erik and Nepeta find solace in each other's misery? Or will they both suffocate in grief.


**A/N: How many Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance stories am I DOING? :[ Oh jeeze... Welp! Here's to some tear-jerking fluff~! This is humanstuck by the way, guys! Oh, and I think Em and Eri might be featuring in this fic later on, along with my frond's OC and Sollux. :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He's gone~_

_The Sagittarius_

_My Equius..._

_My only furend-_

_Is dead..._

The saddening song faded as my nerves tingled into awareness. As strange as it sounded, I was used to being sung awake in the mornings. At least, I should've been by then. The "Siren"; as I liked to call my little song bird, was like my personal alarm clock. No matter where I was, or what was going on, the "Siren" would wake me at the exact time I needed to be up. It was what had been happening for the past month and s half. At first the singing was unnerving to say the least, but I quickly grew accustomed to it. I had even begun to treasure the sweet melodies, taking time after I had woken to ponder over each and every lyric. Therefore, I'd easily noticed when the short songs turned from light and joyful to something dark and depressing. It was songs like that morning's which made me wonder if the "Siren" was an actual person. I didn't have time to think over the small tune that morning though. As I had to quickly get ready for the first day at me "new school", yet again. As I started to roll out of bed, I hoped that this school would be better than the last...

Getting ready meant actually getting up and dressed though. I groaned, because I just **did** **not **want to go to school. Or anywhere for that matter. I could visualize Maura calling up any moment, _Erik Mathew Cleerwater! You better be down here in five minutes or less!_ I then remembered that I no longer had Maura as my guardian, and wouldn't ever again. Sighing, I still hurried to dress myself. I turned and checked my reflection in the mirror. An old grey hoodie and jeans, followed by dark brown hair and grey-green eyes, faced me. I made a face at my mirror image. Bluh. Slipping on my converse, I all but ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Weird, nobody was up... I stopped in my tracks when I caught a glimpse of the outside through a window in the kitchen. It was still, dark? What. I checked one of the many clocks around the house. Three in the morning?! Why did she wake me up so **early**? I still had about three hours until we had to leave. Going back to sleep was out of the question though. Now what was I going to do? I sat at the kitchen table, and pulled out the notebook from my bag on the floor. I opened it up to a clean page and went to work. You see, I had this sort of gift when it came to drawing or painting. Whenever I had needed to know something I would just put the pen to paper and some random drawing would flow out. Sadly though, most of the sketches wouldn't make any sense what so ever. But... I couldn't hurt to try. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I thought only of the "Siren's" song, as my hand seemed to move of its own accord...

My hand had stilled, but what lay before me on the paper would continue to puzzle me for weeks to come. There were two astrological symbols with a broken rhombus shape in between them. I had a feeling one of the symbols was for the Sagittarius, because of the arrow like figure and the lyrics. The other just looked like a circle with a squiggly line attached. Not to mention the whole broken rhombus/diamond shape thingy. I was in fact, thoroughly confused by this point. I sighed, flopping my head onto the table. What was I even doing anymore...? Changing homes so much was making me crazy. I mean, I have a voice inside my head that sings me awake every morning. Doesn't that sound rather insane?


End file.
